


［琦天］雪落的声音

by PROMETHEUSss



Category: Ashitaka - Fandom, Fandom - Fandom, 乔奉天, 琦天, 草茉莉, 郑斯琦
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 19:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PROMETHEUSss/pseuds/PROMETHEUSss
Summary: •脑洞来自《草茉莉》第123章（番外三），假设郑老师出差期间和奉天宝贝有联系。•简而言之就是电话play。•人物属于作者Ashitaka，OOC属于我。•第一次交团费，也是第一次开🚗，业务不熟练，如有错误，烦请各位评论中不吝指正🙏•文中的那一句繁体字是原小说第123章原句的引用，内容稍有改动。





	［琦天］雪落的声音

年关将至，步入严冬的利南在经历了接连两日的凛冽寒风、暗哑穹窿之后，迎来了一场窥伺已久的大雪。深冬之际，昼缩夜长，傍晚时分，天色晦暗。  
雪天道路湿滑，乔奉天步行去接枣儿和小五子回家。他将揣了一路的两条围巾裹在了小团子们的脖颈间，拎着买好的食材，慢慢的缀在两个孩子的身后。  
枣儿一身淡粉，羊毛帽、围巾、手套、棉衣棉靴，无一不是小丫头的心头爱。她手上团着一个雪球，蹦蹦跳跳地扯着旁边棕色羽绒服的小五子聊天。商店橱窗暖黄色的灯光投来，乔奉天看着眼前的俩人，活像半个肉薄核大的水蜜桃。  
他浅浅地笑着，吐出一阵氤氲的水雾，看着自己铺在雪地里的倒影，思绪不由得被那个还在国外出差的人勾了去。  
那人心思细，每到冬天总会担心他手上消去已久的冻疮，家里车中都备有一盒温和滋润的绵羊油，监督他涂，更乐于代劳。揩出一块儿在手上，再轻轻的搽在他的手背，一根手指在他手上游走，滑过掌骨，在掌指关节摩挲画圆，又偷偷的溜入指缝，沿着一根根指骨，时而来回推行，时而翻转环绕，不放过每一个指骨关节，不错过每一寸瓷白的皮肉，连甲沟这样的方寸之地都被粘着绵羊油的指轻轻拂过。乳白色的羊脂随着指一点点在他手上铺展、消失，那人好似没有察觉到手主人愈发急促的呼吸声和细微的吞咽声，完事还在他手腕上轻轻地抚摸。染了香气的示指，敷了薄茧的拇指，来来回回，激的一股潮热顺着脊柱爬上乔奉天的耳尖颊面，烧得他脑中炽热。  
郑老师在这事儿上安静温柔，只是最后说一句：“好了，宝贝。”  
便将乔奉天温凉而隐隐发热的手十指紧扣，塞入自己的棉衣口袋中，连人带心拽入了一片含香的温软中。  
斯琦。  
乔奉天将揣入口袋的手微微扣紧。  
什么时候回来啊？  
窗外的雪依旧是纷纷扬扬，落在地上，发出簌簌的轻响。乔奉天在厨房中热牛奶给两个孩子。牛奶表面平静，薄薄一层奶皮之下，酝酿着不见波浪的轻漾。  
一杯热牛奶，哄睡了两个孩子。乔奉天洗完澡，换上绵质的家居服，便坐在床边，安安静静地为自己涂绵羊油。他眼睛盯着手机锁屏的时间，愣愣地揉了会儿手背。一番犹豫，还是解了锁。  
时区的那端，在宾馆桌上用电脑写论文的郑斯琦抿了口咖啡，敲完了最后一个字符、保存，结束了一天的工作。窗外的寒意裹挟下，灯火阑珊。他拢上窗帘，低头盯着手表出神，出差时间刚刚过半。也不知道是什麼心理作祟，他故意沒告訴喬奉天他回國的精准日期，只是在電話里說些沒邊沿的，比如想不想我，寂不寂寞，诱得乔奉天羞耻，也撩得自己愈发思念。  
床上手机的震动声拽回了郑斯琦的思绪，也在无声的房间里掀起了一阵细微的波动。  
这个时间打电话，一定是……  
嘴角噙着笑，他走到床边，看到手机屏上跳动的、那个他日思夜想的名字。一瞬间不知是有什么冲入脑海，郑斯琦划开接听键的手甚至有些匆忙。  
“喂。”  
一如既往的低沉撩人。一阵酥麻冲出手机，温柔缠绵地冲击着乔奉天的耳膜。他深吸了一口气，  
“还没睡吗？”  
“等不到宝贝的电话，我彻夜难眠。”  
“我…我想你了，斯琦。”  
异国的雪被风从云端卷落，万里相隔的利南，亦是一片银色的世界。  
爱人直白、不加掩饰的思念逼得郑斯琦再无什么打趣之心，十几日的分别，思念与寂寞一哄而上，一张名为“乔奉天”的情网让他主动沉迷，被紧紧裹入其中。  
“十二天，我想你想得要发狂了。”  
乔奉天的耳根被那性感的气音烘热了。郑斯琦好像是在解衬衫的纽扣，衣料摩梭的声音清晰的传到他耳边。他的手不自觉地攀上家居服的领口，将最上面的一枚扣子解开，又双手轻轻扯住衣领，仿佛有一双温热的手在他的锁骨抚过，顺着胸骨，闯进了一片暧昧的领域。  
郑斯琦听着电话那头骤然的安静，一阵悉悉索索的摩擦声，黏着沾有潮气的呼吸声一丝不漏地闯入脑中。  
是那身纯棉家居服吧。他想的有些出神，呼吸有些粗重。几年的温养，乔奉天的身子少了分单薄瘦削，更骨肉匀停，一对秀气的肩胛骨顶着衣服，中间的凹陷仿佛在召唤手的爱抚，无声的招摇着:  
来啊，快来啊......  
屋中的地暖太足了，乔奉天迷迷糊地想着，手指不自知地划到第二枚纽扣，一吐一息透着迷乱。  
郑斯琦再也忍不住了，起身脱去衬衣，随意搭床边的椅背上，近乎仓促地拿起手机，  
“想做吗，宝贝？”  
混乱的思绪精准地搭上了情欲的引线，有什么东西在脑中毕拨毕拨的爆开，烤得乔奉天近乎燥热。绯红腾地爬上脖颈面颊，引起一阵阵隐秘而热烈的滚烫。  
“......嗯。”  
声音细微得近乎轻哼。郑斯琦不用低头就知道，藏不住秘密的西装裤早已顶起情色的弧度。手指急切地解开皮带，接着是扣子、拉链......内裤中的阳物终于被释放出来，在昏暗的光下硬挺着。  
“我也想。想你，想摸你，想你帮我口。”  
想你温凉的双手，想你柔软的唇舌，想看你难耐又狂热地吞吐，沉浸其中，眼眶飞红，眼角和下面都情难自已地吐着水，手指却只能无法离开地揉摸着我的。  
乔奉天的手划过一排排纽扣，将松紧带的家居服裤褪至膝间，着魔地听着郑斯琦的呼吸，手指划过大腿，引起一阵炙热的颤栗。胸前的两点硬硬的地凸出，手指隔着棉布绕着画圈，又近乎求饶般地从着上衣下摆穿入。他好像感受到了郑斯琦的手在一遍遍地感受自己的腰线，又直冲那对茱萸而去，沿着乳晕逡巡，时不时地轻按乳头，再左右拧动。残忍甜蜜的爱欲蒸得乔奉天口舌干渴，像一尾求水的鱼，尽力地仰着脖颈，红唇微张，拼命地吮吸着，接受着甘霖滋润。  
郑斯琦将手机放在枕头上，听着扩音器里的吞咽声，双手握上了自己滚烫的阳物，近乎有些急躁地抚慰着。情欲在脑中一遍遍地滚过，口中却不忘那些露骨的荤话。  
“想要我吗？前面和后面......想要吗？”  
深沉诱惑的低音让乔奉天的又经受一次热浪的浇灌，他握着手机的手陡然一紧，又丢盔弃甲松开手机。他想，近乎痴狂地想，想郑斯琦裹着薄茧的指尖、厚重温暖的手掌覆上自己的那根，从柱身到龟头温柔有力地摩擦，修剪圆钝的指甲恶意地轻轻扣弄马眼和冠状沟。清液从柱头流下，沿着会阴，没入股沟。浸淫鱼水之欢的穴口尝到了热液，皱褶抹上了水光，无法自已地收缩着，想要吞咽那粗大之物，再尝水乳交融的滋味。他想郑斯琦紧实的腹肌，想念阴囊与自己臀肉相碰时的色情的啪啪声。穴肉不知疲倦地微缩又舒张，渴望粗暴的摩擦以解难耐。仿佛像是形成了肌肉记忆，被插入时谄媚地吮吸，抽出时便淫荡地祈求挽留，畅快浪荡的发出咕叽咕叽的水声。他想要，也清楚地知道，郑斯琦会给自己理智全失的、疯狂的爽快，让他无法离开他的高潮。  
他的呼吸愈发急促，脑中的意乱情迷引诱着他回应：  
“嗯......想疯了。”  
“宝贝......做给我听，好不好？”  
听着郑斯琦大胆的淫词艳句，乔奉天双手在性器上急躁的撸动，模仿着郑斯琦的手法，勾起了狂热的情潮。他手指蘸着床头摸来的护手霜，在穴口涂抹，破开推叠的穴肉向里探寻。后穴早已被郑斯琦粗长的那物养刁了嘴，如何满足于三只手指的隔靴搔痒？只能让他更想被那根微翘的阳物狠狠蹂躏。乔奉天三只手指近乎自弃地捣弄抽送着，有些焦躁。忽地，脑中难得的清明让他捕捉到了一丝熟悉的清香。  
绵羊油？  
郑斯琦温柔低垂的眉眼闯入脑海，温热的手指此刻却无比的魅惑，乔奉天脑子烧得滚烫，  
“斯琦......”他下意识地唤出了爱人的名字，渴望得近乎在哀求，也隐约听到了郑斯琦混着低喘的声音，  
后面很软、很烫，是不是？  
它每次都紧咬着我不放。  
找到让自己舒服的地方了吗？多碰碰它。  
别咬嘴唇宝贝，叫出来，我喜欢听。  
在心上人的面前纾解欲望，羞耻而隐秘的快感逼得乔奉天昏愦。他被牢牢锁在了名为郑斯琦的囚笼中，他的郑老师以爱为牢，以欲为火，引燃了他灵魂深处的颤栗。他一只手抚慰着吐着前液的前端，一只手霸道的反复揉搓那一片穴肉，就好像郑斯琦此时就在他身上，将他围在身前的一小方天地，用欲望在小穴里有技巧地快速抽插，折磨也奖励着这张贪心的小嘴。呻吟声受了鼓励，从乔奉天唇边一丝丝泄出。  
“啊哈......啊......不......斯琦......嗯......斯琦......”  
“宝贝......舒服吗？”爱人情动的喘息淫叫让郑斯琦喉头发紧，他快速撸动着硬涨得几乎发疼的紫红肉棒。在床头灯投下的柔和的暗黄中，他好像看到、也感觉到乔奉天坐在自己的胯上，后穴紧紧地箍着自己的那根，穴肉仿佛千万张小嘴，讨好地嘬着、疯狂地舔舐着带来快感的阳物。它的主人热切地呼唤着自己的名字、吐出一声声难耐的呻吟。耽于爱欲的狂乱神色在乔奉天红润的脸庞上铺展，他渐渐失焦的眼睛噙着泪望向自己，红唇微启，鲜红的小舌不时露出。胸前的红果还留着被舔弄的红痕，硬硬的挺着，纤瘦柔韧的腰肢摆动着，臀肉在耻骨上狎昵地摩擦，一副被快感完全支配的模样。他纤细修长的手指散着催情的羊脂香，时而与自己十指相扣，时而留恋地在自己的腹肌小臂上抚摸揉捏。敏感的前列腺被反复顶弄，身上的人被逼至高潮边缘，无意识地仰起头，将脆弱而优美的脖颈留给自己，下身的阳物直直地挺立，颤抖地吐出晶亮的清液。  
“斯琦......嗯啊......斯琦......我想......我要......”乔奉天的穴肉痉挛似的收缩，越发紧致的穴口包裹着手指，被前液染亮的柱身颤抖，尿孔微张，开始溢出乳白的液体。他想......他要……就要......  
“嗯......宝贝......我们一起。”郑斯琦低哑的声音透过手机。高悬云端的爱欲骤然降落，浇遍了郑斯琦的全身。他大腿的肌肉紧绷，细微地颤抖着，腰臀微微向上抬起，手加速地摩擦，精液从马眼迸出，划出情欲的弧度，落在他身上。  
“嗯......”两人不约而同地呼出了一口情事的余韵。情热潮水般温吞地层层退去，乔奉天失力地软在床上，被情欲掩盖的羞耻一拥而上，把他的脸染得通红。他听着郑斯琦渐渐规律的呼吸，默默地抽纸擦着手指。  
“宝贝，你声音真的很好听。”郑斯琦听到纸张悉索的声响，又不见乔奉天说话，便知道今晚这一场听筒里的、近乎放荡的情事让自家大宝贝害羞了，便不顾自己欲望刚刚平复，起了逗弄的心思。乔奉天还是没说话，呼吸却又重了一些。郑斯琦起身擦手，又拿起电话，  
“等我回来......真想把你一起带来。”  
乔奉天被这暖融融的话蹭的心里发甜发痒，忍俊不禁了好一会儿才说话，  
“注意休息......我在家等你。晚安。”  
灰色的天幕下，雪渐渐地小了，银白覆盖的世界静谧无声。万千高楼大厦、灯火辉煌，总会有一片被称为“家”的温馨属于自己、守着一豆灯火的人是自己毕生挚爱，即使远隔重洋，自己也绝非不系之舟。  
郑斯琦看了看身旁空枕头上的手机，暖意顺着听筒，缓缓地流进心底。  
“嗯......好梦。”

—————End————

PS.  
欢迎到lofter留下评论！  
Address:http://epeus.lofter.com/post/1dd1fdd7_1c62d195d


End file.
